The present invention generally relates to a storage system and its performance management method, and in particular relates to a storage system configured to manage the response performance of a storage subsystem to an I/O request from a host computer, and to its performance management method.
A system administrator needs to continuously manage a storage subsystem in order to maintain the response performance of that storage subsystem to a host computer. For instance, the administrator needs to continuously monitor the response performance from the storage subsystem to the host computer or the response performance from the host computer to the storage subsystem, promptly identify the cause if the response performance deteriorates, and take measures such as replacing the hard disk drive apparatus of the storage subsystem.
As a conventional example concerning this kind of management technology, U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,555 (Patent Document 1) discloses technology for narrowing down the resources to be output as management information by referring to a mapping table among the resources when information pertaining to the performance of the respective resources in a computer system is to be notified to the administrator.